She Will Be Loved
by HULY
Summary: Hiroshi and Ayaka are in an excellent relationship, but after Hiro meets Seguchi's wife... Things may change. Based on the song by Maroon 5. AyakaHiroshi HiroshiMika MikaTohma


(HULY had the urge to write a serious, romantic fanfic with a normal point of view. And what would be better to make it even more shocking than hetero couples?)  
  
(Gravitation belongs Maki Murakami and She Will Be Loved belongs to Maroon Five.)  
  
Hiroshi Nakano and Ayaka Usami stood around contentedly at the annual NG summer festival.  
  
It was more like a wedding than a festival.  
  
There was a huge white canopy over a hoard of buffets and dining tables; all with vases full of white roses placed expertly upon their surfaces. The chairs were the same pallid yet beautiful color and lined with a fine fabric that felt like it had cost thousands.  
  
All of this was right in the backyard of the NG president's house; which itself was quite exotic and littered with plants and flowers that one usually doesn't see in the home of just anyone.  
  
"Seguchi-san must've gone all out on this, huh?" Hiroshi commented. "Or do you think he just pulled this all out of some box in the attic?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sure is gorgeous." Ayaka said, not looking at the furnishings.  
  
The young guitarist smiled and took another sip from his drink, thinking how lucky he was to have such an adoring girlfriend.  
  
"Ah! Nakano-san!"  
  
The two who were previously talking, looked to see Tohma coming over, accompanied by a rather uncharacteristically happy Mika.  
  
"Mika-san! Seguchi-san!" Ayaka bowed politely. "It's good to see you."  
  
Hiroshi bowed as well, only remembering Mika as that crazy chick who dragged off Shuichi a long time ago.  
  
"Hello, Ayaka-chan." Mika smiled pleasantly and nodded her head. "And...?"  
  
"Oh. I'd almost forgotten." Tohma took Mika by the arm and gestured to the questioned one. "This is Hiroshi Nakano-san. He is the guitarist of Bad Luck."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Again, Hiroshi bowed.  
  
Again, Mika nodded her head; acknowledging the existence of this Hiroshi Nakano-san the guitarist of her brother's lover's band.  
  
Something caught Tohma's eye and he looked to to left.  
  
The other three followed his glance.  
  
Eiri and Shuichi had arrived, both looking normally incompatible and opposed to each other.  
  
"Tohma... You're going to need to make the speech soon."  
  
"Yes, of course, Mika-san. Just a minute."  
  
Mika looked at her distracted husband; the happiness that was there replaced by a hurt desperation.  
  
Only Hiroshi seemed to notice the expression change.  
  
"Oh. Fine. I'll just... I'll be right back."  
  
Looking at the ground, Mika walked in the direction of a cherry tree forest.  
  
Tohma didn't even notice and went to talk to his beloved brother-in-law.  
  
Regarding this as not his problem, though still slightly troubled, Hiroshi strolled over to his best friend who had been separated from his lover briefly.  
  
Ayaka talked to a woman who had just commented on her 'lovely dress.'  
  
"So, Shu-chan, how goes it with you?"  
  
"Do they have pocky?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then it's great! How 'bout you? Things going okay with Ayaka?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"So so so?" Shuichi nudged his friend in the stomach. "Have you gotten... Y'know?"  
  
"Shuichi!" Hiroshi turned red. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"I was just asking!"  
  
The evening went on, dinner was eaten and the president's speech was spoken, but Mika never came back.  
  
As the cake was served, Hiroshi excused himself politely and went into the bunch of cherry trees where the distorted woman had gone to.  
  
"Mika-san? Are you here? Mi-"  
  
Hiroshi stopped as his knocked against a bottle.  
  
It spilled some red liquid onto the dirt ground.  
  
"What the hell do you want, kid?"  
  
Hiroshi looked at where he had heard the voice from.  
  
Despite her glare and tough disposition, Hiroshi could tell by her red eyes and cracked voice that she had been crying.  
  
"Um... Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am." Mika buried her head in her arms. "My husband loves my brother more than me and doesn't even notice that I'm missing for four hours! I'm just grand, thank you."  
  
A few seconds passed and Mika started shaking. And then sobbing.  
  
Looking around, Hiroshi tried to see if there was anyone else there who could miraculously make things better. There was no one.  
  
Reluctantly, he leaned down to the crying woman on the ground and patted her on the back.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
He could clearly smell the alcohol on her breath and he got a bad feeling about the stare she was giving him.  
  
His bad feeling became a reality when he felt his hair and face pulled forward abruptly.  
  
And that's when Mika kissed him.  
  
(This story will be continued.) 


End file.
